All Fun and Games Until Someone Jumps
by VictoriaKing12321
Summary: Meet Emma, David's sister. The two of them are attacked by Roland and have to Jump away. They "run", if you want to call it that, into Griffin while he's taking a piss (coincidentally). Griffin comes off as though he doesn't want company, but one Jumper is about to change that. David does not like this. *evil laugh* Griffin/OC eeennnjjooy!
1. Chapter 1: Runaways

**Authors note: Hey, sorry that the first chapter is so short and it's not very well written. **

**I just want to let you know it gets longer and better as it goes. Love you readers! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1**

My story starts when I was about one. I don't remember well, but when my brother turned 5 he jumped. He couldn't stop doing it randomly for a while, but my mom kept telling him to try and control it or he would be in trouble. He didn't understand, but he tried, for her.

When he was nine years old, I was five, just like he was, when he jumped. My mom left us shortly after that. I don't know where she went but once she did, dad started to get bad. He started to drink a lot and get a little abusive. I know he didn't want to, he was just hurting. He just didn't know how to control his anger of her leaving.

After a while, I started to get used to it, I mean, he didn't do the whole throw you across the room thing, but he did slap me quite frequently. My brother hated it though, so once he got to high school, he told me he was planning on leaving.

I didn't think he'd do it but one day when I got home from school my dad was even more drunk than I have ever seen him. He came down the stairs, and I guess he was in a bad mood, because he just grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall.

My brother walked in at this moment and I could tell he was really mad. He pushed our dad against the wall and pulled me up the stairs. He locked the bedroom door and went over to his dresser. When he walked back over to me I saw a wad of cash in his hands.

"Now Emma, we're leaving, ok?"

I shook my head, "But what about dad?!" I said.

David held me and told me, "Look at the door. Do you really want to go and face him? Remember how I told you I'm running away? Well you're coming with me. Now."

He took my hand and brought us to what looked like a rundown hotel. We went inside, and he gave the man at the desk a little bit of his money.

The man at the counter asked, "No funny business right?"

"No sir," my brother replied.

We walked to our room, and that's where life a little got crazy.


	2. Authors note

Hey sorry but I had to write an authors note. I know that the chapter is super short but I will be updating a lot so I hope that makes up for it. Also I forgot to say I do not own Jumper or any of it's characters besides Emma. And if I do end up creating another character (I highly doubt it) I will let you know. ;). I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The second will be up very soon. Please read and review! I need plenty! Once again don't worry more chapters are coming.

Awkward hugs and crazy make-outs

-VK


	3. Chapter 2: A visit from a man

**Chapter 2**

I walked through our beautiful apartment and watched as my brother jumped right in front of the front door. I really hate this, how he steals money I mean. I don't think its right but I have been getting a little more used to it. He jumped over to the couch and turned on the TV and started watching cartoons. I rolled my eyes then walked over and sat next to him. I opened my book and started reading. He started poking at my hand so I glared at him. "Yes?" I asked annoyed. "What have you been doing all day?" he said. "Well I got up this morning and made breakfast and then I came back here and read my book." I answered. "Well you're boring" He said. "I am not!" I said. "Well no I guess you're not, especially when you're drunk." He said with a smirk. I attacked him to the floor but he was much stronger and ended up on top of me and started to tickle me. We both shot up when we heard the door bell ring though. That's odd, no one ever comes. We don't even know anybody for Christ sakes! He opened the door and a tall black man walked in without even asking. He looked around and then locked eyes on my brother. In one swift movement he pulled something out of a bag and shot it at my brother. I instinctively attacked him and he shot another at me. I couldn't get up because he locked me to the floor by sticking his machine in the floor. He pulled out a knife and walked towards my brother. I knew he was doing that because he thought I would be easier to kill but oh he was wrong. I ran forward after struggling with the wires wrapped around me and finally untangled myself from them. Of course not till after I got struck with a million bolts it felt like. It felt terrible. I ran towards the man and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and when he tried to grab me I quickly ducked. While doing this my brother quickly untangled himself just like I did earlier but I could see he was in a lot of pain. I could already feel myself start to get dizzy from the electricity I could still feel vibrating through me. I grabbed my brother's hand and jumped us to the place our mother took us once. When I opened my eyes I was looking out over the ledge of the empire state building. I could feel myself start to pass out and could hear as my brother calling my name got fainter and fainter. Then I blacked out.

Hey! It's your author here! I just want to say thank you for your review VeronicaKing12321! Woah! I love how you made Their mom leave when both of them were Jumping. I always felt like she was made too heartless. Xoxo -VK

Well I just want to say thanks for your review and please people, review! I love reviews!

Awkward hugs and crazy make-outs

-VK


	4. Chapter 3: David don't blow our cover!

**Chapter 3**

I woke up lying in the arms of someone; I could feel with my hand that we were laying in the grass somewhere. I opened my eyes to find David laying there staring at me.

"Were going to find Millie today, I already went to her old house and her mom says that she works at a bar not far from here." He said. "You're still chasing after her?" I giggled. "Well she's the only person that I can think of to go to. I mean it's not like we have anyone else." He said. "Well you never let me make any friends." I said. "Well we can't let anybody know about what we are, whatever we are." He said. "Oh, so you can go and sleep with a girl every night but I can't even go out?!" I yelled. "Calm down Em, I'm sorry about that but I will freak out if I can never go out. You're the type of person that doesn't freak about things like that." He stated. "Yeah whatever"

I said. So we stood up and I argued with him to walk to the bar instead of jump. I finally won and we started on our way. When we finally arrived I started to walk towards the bar where he said Millie worked but then David stopped me.

"Let's get a booth first." He said. We sat down and realization hit me. "Awe, Wattle David still likes her doesn't he? Wow I guess old crushes really do die hard." I said to myself.

So we just sat there for about another 20 minutes until he stood up to leave. "David! Come on! Get over your school boy relationship and go over there. We need to find out if we have a place to sleep tonight. I mean I know we have money but wouldn't you rather stay with someone. I mean I am kind of freaking out. I mean who was that guy?"

But he didn't seem to hear me as he walked to the door. Then someone that I knew immediately, walked over and I knew it wasn't going to be good. "Oh crap! Rice boy! Is that you? It's Mark, Mark Kobold!" Mark said. He turned to me and said, "Wow Emma, you really grew. In a good way if you know what I mean." He whispered and then smacked my butt.

I could see that what he did was all my overly protective brother needed before he popped him right in the mouth. They started to fight and then bust through the door outside. I followed after them but couldn't see them. I walked around the side of the building and saw David standing there.

"Where's Mark?" I said. "Oh he took a trip to Egypt." He answered. "Geez David, you know we can't let anybody know about us!" I whined."It's fine now I need to go talk to Millie. Stay out here." He said. "Fine" So I waited and waited until he finally walked out with Millie walking behind him. "So, were going to Rome." He said. "What!" I squeaked. "Oh come on." He said. So we hopped on an airplane and made our way to Rome.

We stepped out of the cab and looked around. "Well it sure is pretty here." I thought to myself. David helped Millie out of the car, the small girl she is. Well I guess I should call her small since I'm pretty much the same height. I'm around 5 foot but let me tell you. One of the few times I was walking on the side walk (I had to sneak out, it should be easy since I'm a jumper but it's not because my brothers one too.) This boy come up to me and tried to mug me. Then he talked about other stuff he was going to do to me afterwards. But no, I was not going to jump away I was going to fight. Let me just say that when I was done he was pretty bloodied up.

But enough about my fighting skills, whenever you are bored do you ever like to think about your eyes or your hair or anything like that and what you would change? Well I do. I'm not one of those people that care about how they look because I'm not. It's just something I do when I'm bored and can't think of something to do. So anyways, I have blonde hair and it's long. It reaches to almost my hips. I just don't want to grow it any longer because it gets too windswept whenever I jump. But I would NEVER cut it. I love my long hair. I also have green eyes. Their not like the light green you might be thinking of though. My eyes are a dark green. But for some odd reason, unless you are up close looking at them they seem blue. I guess you could say that whenever I walked out of the house I would get checked out by a lot of guys. My brother really hated that.

But enough of being bored because my brother just found out where we are staying. I could tell he was trying to impress Millie because he got us a 5 star hotel. Of course he made me sleep on the couch while they 'cuddled' each other in the room. It was gross. So I just went to sleep and dreamed of the man with the stick.

Hello my little chirplings! I just want to let you know that the cover photo for the story is what Emma looks like. I actually made a better photo for the story but it wouldn't fit and it only showed what I wrote on it. So please review! I will be very happy if you do! And as you can see my chapters are getting longer. :D

Awkward hugs and crazy make-outs

-VK


	5. Chapter 4: Colosseum and caves

**Chapter 4**

When I woke up David told me to get dressed because we were going to the Colosseum today.

"David I don't understand why you're not wondering who that man was? I mean what if he comes back?" I said.

"Emma lets worry about something else ok? Just try to take your mind off of it." He answered. "No! You are being too careless about this." I said. "Just come on" He said.

So we got dressed and headed towards the Colosseum. When we got there a police officer said that it was closed. David started to get upset and then started walking towards a door that said 'Do not enter'. I ran over to him and said, "David what are you doing? You can't go in there it's closed!" David answered, "Look Emma I can do whatever I want. You can't tell me want to do. I'm older than you." "Oh don't pull that card!" I said.

He just walked in anyways. I followed him because; knowing him he would do something stupid. He always did when it came to trying to impress. He walked in and they went to another door that said do not enter. Except this time this one was locked. Millie kept asking him what he was doing and said they should just go back. I definitely agreed. But he just said for us to wait while he unlocked it from the other side. I followed him, but made sure Millie stayed where she was.

I saw him jump and knew where he jumped to. I jumped to that same spot and was about to tell him off while he was trying to open the door for Millie when I saw a man taking a pee on one of the boulders. "Do you mind? I'm trying to take a piss here." He said. I wondered if he snuck in too somehow. I just turned around because it's not like I wanted to see some random guy's ding-dong.

David started to walk around and I watched him until I saw the man again, but this time sitting on top of one the many boulders. Right then I knew that he had to be like me and David. How else would he have gotten up there? You couldn't exactly climb those things.

I then saw two men walking towards me and my brother with the sticks that one man carried and I was slightly scared for a second. I could tell David didn't like it because he grabbed me and was ready to jump. "David get off of me." I said to him. I pushed him off me and one of the men shot one of his stick at him. It wrapped around him and he fell to the ground. The other tried to shoot at me but I jumped and he missed me by an inch.

The man came back with a baseball bat and then I knew for a fact he was like us. He jumped behind one of the guys with sticks and smacked him in the head. He started to fight the guy but he looked trained for this. But I could see that the other person that was like us was not having a hard time. The other guy with a stick tried to attack me then and since I guess he lost his stick somewhere he just tried to knock me over. He succeeded and then he got me pinned, but then my brother jumped over next to him and threw him off of me.

It seemed the strange man I saw earlier, had knocked the guy he was fighting out because he came over to our guy and jumped him really high in the air and then jumped next to me. "Are you stupid? You just go jumping around like you don't have a care in the world!" He said. He had an English accent that was strangely intriguing. "Who were "they"?" David asked. "Paladins" He answered. Then he just disappeared.

David walked towards were he disappeared and then he too was gone. We both knew that we could go into the others whatever it's called to end up where the other person was. He accidentally walked into mine once. I walked over to where they both disappeared and hopped into once again whatever it's called.

I ended up in some cave looking place. I turned and came face to face with glaring eyes. "Will you take your annoying twit of a brother and get the hell out of here? Go on you two, get out! No one invited you!" He said. I looked over and saw David had his look of thinking on. "What you thinking about David?" I said.

"Griffin says were jumpers. That we jump." He said. "I see, so that's what it's called? Finally I have something to call it, And who's Griffin?" I said. "I am, now get out" Griffin said.


	6. Chapter 5: Mallie

**Chapter 5**

Oh so the assholes name is Griffin huh?! "So, **Griffin." **I couldn't help but say his name in a harsh tone since he was making me so mad. "Are you done being a little shit, or can we ask some questions?" I said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

**Griffin's (POV)**

"What makes you think you can just come bargin in here like that huh?!" I said. She sure had a mouth on her. It's actually quite sexy... NO! What am I thinking?!

"Look cupcake, this isn't an open house. So why don't you take your big oaf and go somewhere that people actually care what your saying?" I mostly stated. That's when the David guy started touching my papers. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I pushed him away and started to hide the stuff that I didn't want them to see.

"Why do you live in a cave? It's so hot here." David said. "IT'S NOT A CAVE! IT'S A LAIR! And I live in a **Lair** Because I like to be left **alone**!" I almost yelled to get my point across. David just stared at me dumbly. "Fine! Palledins kill Jumpers. Jumpers are us! We jump. Palledins kill us because it's not "natural". Palledins will kill family or friends to get to us. Your family and friends are dead. **I **hunt Paledins, because it's just what I do. Class dissmissed, get out."

"Oh no, Millie! Griffin, Emma needs to stay with you." He said. "What?!" Me and Emma yelled at the same time. I stared at her for a second before turning to glare at David. What makes you think I'm gonna babysit your sister huh?!" I said. David said, "I know where Roland is gonna be!" That sparked my interest. "Where?! How would you know?!" "Because after I jumped away from my apartment I jumped back a while later to grab something. I heard him talking to someone and say where he was going. I am not going to tell you where unless you watch her until I come back with Millie." He finally finished talking.

I was so mad I felt like I could feel a vein popping out of my head. "FINE! JUST HURRY UP!" "WAIT! What makes you think I'm gonna stay with him?!" Emma yelled. I almost forgot about her. David pulled her to the side and started rambling to her about something having to do with safety and blah blah blah. When he was done he pushed her towards me. "Well I'll be back when I have Millie." David stated then dissapeared.

Once he was gone I jumper over the back of the couch and turned on my video game. After about 10 minutes I looked over my shoulder and saw Emma watching my game with interest. "You like video games cupcake?" "Yeah, and by the way if you hit **x** twice, then **o,** then **y** 3 times, while holding down **R2** you'll create a special move." She said. I did what she said and defeated this boss I havn't been able to get passed for a long time. I gaped at her. "Why don't you grab two beers and come sit down for a multiplayer challenge?" She walked over to my fridge and fished out two beers. She gave one to me and broke open her can.

She leaned forward to grab a controller and he shirt came up on her back. I saw a long scar on the her back. I didn't ask because I myself hated when people asked about mine. Although it did peak my curiosity. After a couple of games she had beat me 4 times and I had beat her 3. It was so odd to play with another person.

We soon got bored and just sat there in silence. fidgeted with her bracelet and I took a closer look at it. There was a charm on it and I immediatly knew what it was. It was a palledin tracker. If I had that I could track the palledin base! "Give me your bracelet." I said. "What?! No, are you crazy?!" She said stubbornly.

"Look I NEED that charm. If you don't give it to me I will take it from you." I said through clenched teeth. She stood up and started to back away. "My mother game this to me, your not having it." I jumped off the couch and lunged for her. I tackled her to the ground and struggled with her.

She rolled so now she was on top of me. She was stronger than I thought but then I once again was on top of her. While I was trying to get the bracelet I couldn't help but notice how her body was pressed against mine. She had nice curves, and not too much but not too little muscles. She noticed I stopped fighting her for a second and froze.

She looked into my eyes as I looked into hers. They were a dark green that looked like the color of a haunted forest. I don't know what came over me in that moment but I started to lean down. As I did I saw her lean up also. As soon as our lips touched we started to press them harder together and move in a rhythm .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

**Emma's (POV)**

He stopped struggling with me and so I looked up at him. I stared into his eyes and saw that they were a beautiful blue, yet they had a couple flecks of brown here and there. I can't believe I never looked into his eyes before.

He started to lean closer to me so I met him halfway. We kissed lightly at first but then it turned harder. We didn't press them too hard that they bruised but just under. Yet it had a touch of softness. It was my first kiss yet it felt like we've done it our whole lives.

We started to slow down, and finally we stopped. He kind of just layed on me for another 5 minutes staring at me after that. I was starting to get a little self contious. He stood up and pulled me up along with him. At that moment David "walked" in. "I got Millie's flight time wrong." David said. "What?! How could you get that wrong?!" Griffin yelled.

I just stood there stund from what happened not that long ago. "Well guess what. Roland is probably already on his way to her." Griffin said. David looked like he was going to get sick. I honestly knew he shouldn't have brought Millie along in the first place. but **HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO ME**. he's such a little Bastard.

"Come on Emma, we need to go find Millie." David said. Griffin looked a little upset by this. "Your going to put your **own** sister in danger?!" Griffin asked looking confused and angry at the same time. "What do you care? You were just complaing about watching her while I was gone!" David said. Griffin kept glaring at him.

"Look, I've decided to help. Yeah yeah, this is your lucky day. I have a plan. We need to distract Roland so that you can go get Mallie." Griffin said. "Millie" David said agrivated.


	7. Chapter 6: British men are prats

**Hey all! It's your author and I want to say I am so sorry for not writing lately! You see I have just been really down because of the review from gogo2625. I don't want you to think I'm a wimp though. It's just that it's put me out of a writing mood I guess you could say. It has put me out of a good spirit. I have to be in a certain mood to write and I just don't feel it since reading that comment. Also I wanted to say sorry for making the story so fast! I realize that the kiss happened way too soon, it's just that I get so excited and I couldn't help it! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and also I wanted to ask any Harry Potter fans to go read the story I'm writing called "Closets, Abs, and Pranks". Just go to my profile and then go to my storys :). I would REALLY love for you guys to read and review both my storys!**

Chapter 6

Emma POV:

David grabbed my arm and jumped us in front of Millie's building.

"Why don't you guys stay out here. I don't want to overwhelm her," he said.

"Well hell, if we're gonna have to wait out here, we might as well go back to the lair!" Giffin stated.

He wrapped his arm around my waste and jumped us onto his couch. He skooted farther away from me, obviously uncomfrontable.

"So where are you from?" I asked, trying to break the awkward tension.

"What makes you think I would tell you?" He said harshly.

"Geez, calm yourself. Just a conversaion starter." I stated.

He glared at me, and it was making me uneasy. He was so mean one second, and then all funny and cool the next. I honestly believe he is bi-polor. All I want to do in this minute is punch him in the face. We just sat on the couch for another twenty or so minutes because he refused to talk, until we heard someone jump into the room.

A second later I heard a female voice say, "David, whats going on?".

Honestly sometimes all I want to do is punch my brother in the face.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE?! THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN! THEY HAVE A MACHINE THAT CAN TRANSPORT THEM TO WHEREVER YOU JUMP!" Griffin practicly screamed at David.

David just stood there looking confused.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"I mean they can follow you here!" Griffin replied angrily as he ran over to his "secret" box and did something.

Then he pulled a **Flame Thrower **out of nowhere.

"David, what is happening?!" Millie asked in a voice that sounded like she was having a hard time breathing.

All of the sudden, we could hear a noise that sounded like static and rock breaking. David grabbed Millie and slipped behind one of the pillars. Griffin quickly carried the flame thrower behind another identical pillar. I ran behind the pillar with Griffin since my brother was clearly telling me with his eyes to come over here. Asswipe.

Finally, the static noise gave a loud pop noise, and I could hear foot steps in the other side of the room. Then I could hear voices.

"I don't think their here, they must have left." said one of the Paladins.

"No, they're here. I know you're here!" yelled Roland's sickening voice.

Great, I'm so excited for the guy that tried to kill us to be here. I looked over to where David was a second before, to see he wasn't there anymore. I saw him slowly walking towards a wall with pictures on it. I followed his eyes to a picture of our mom amongst the others.

I felt tears prickle at my eyes but quickly blinked them away. He can be so stupid. The Paladins quickly saw David and shot their sticks at him and he jumped out of the way, only to jump right in front of Roland. Roland seemed to be expecting this so he shot out his eletric cord at David and it strapped him to the wall.

Millie let out a scream and I took her hand and jumped us to the desert outside of Griffin's layer.

"Millie, stay here. I know all of this is new information but right now your life is depending on you staying RIGHT HERE."

She seemed to get it and sat down with tears streaming down her face. I heard a loud bang and jumped into the lair.

I heard Griffin yell out "I'M DIFFERENT," and then all I could see is fire engulf Roland.

Then both Roland and Griffin jumped back to Millie's apartment through the machine. I grabbed a knife off of one of the tables and started to cut the cords that were tightly secured around David.

"David, what were you doing?! You could have killed all of us!" I said.

"I know but.. It's mom" He replied.

"Yeah, and we're going to have to interogate Griffin later. But for right now, we need to stay alive." I said while wiping some sweat off my brow, as it seems the temperature has gotton about 10 degrees higher.

At that moment, Griffin jumped back with a machine in his hands that was half the size of him.

"I got the machine! They're trapped!".

David jumped back with Millie and grabbed Griffin by the collar, making him quickly wipe the grin from his face.

"Why do you have a picture of our mom on your wall?!" David yelled.

"Because she's a Paladin. I knew when I saw her bracelet," he said as he pointed to me.

I held back a gasp as I felt my heart quicken. How could this happen? How could my mother be apart of the vile creatures that kill people of my abilities? I felt like breaking down and crying.

All of the sudden, a cord shot through the slowly closing hole that the machine made and attached itself to Millie and dragged her through. David started freaking out, and Griffin just stood there looking bored.

That jerk, do you wanna know why he thinks he's all high and mighty?! BECAUSE PENIS. I'm not being dramatic or sassy, it's true! PENIS! It's a freaking fact.

While David was yelling at Griffin and Griffin was glaring at him, another cord shot out to the black hole and engulfed me as I was pulled back. I let out a slight yelp as it ripped my side a bit and I could feel my skin tear apart, as blood started to drip down my side.

The cord slammed me into a wall in Millie's apartment and I looked over to her to see her lying unconscious. I looked up and saw Roland looking at me with a disgusting and vile glint in his eyes that made me cringe. I started to feel slight shocks run through me everytime the cord sparked.

I laid there bleeding for about 10 minutes until David jumped into the room. I watched as he jumped around the room and fought Roland. I felt my self feeling limp but then was cut down off the wall. I fell into Davids arms and for some reason felt a great amount of adrenaline.

"Wheres Griffin?" I asked David, feeling worried that something bad happened.

"Well, let me tell you! After you were pulled back, he was going to blow the whole apartment up!" He said angrily.

I could feel myself getting heated up and how mad I was. How dare he?! He's such a prat! I quickly ran through Davids jump scar, ignoring his yelling at me to not go. I didn't care though, all I wanted to do is kill Griffin.

When I got to the other side, I couldn't help but laugh at the sight I saw. There, hanging in the eletric tower, was Griffin. With a shock running through him every 10 seconds or so.

I finally made myself known, "So, karma's a bitch, ain't she?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Haha, now cut me the fuck down," he snarled.

"Oh, not even a pllleeeaassee?" I dragged out the word.

"**FINE**, please," he said in a snotty voice.

I jumped next to him on the tower and attempted to untangle him from all of the wires, and managed to only get shocked twice. LUCKY ME.

We both jumped down to the ground and as soon as my feet touched earth, I breathed in a sharp breath and fell to the ground. I grabbed my side and saw that it was worse than I thought, and blood was soon flowing.

I starting to feel faint and the last thing I remember was Griffin picking me up and jumping me to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 7: PLEASE STOP CRYING

**AUTHOR: So I thought I should let you know that this story is going to go past the movie. So it's not over! It's going to keep going and Griffin and Emma's relationship is going to build and go downhill a couple of times *Crowd doesn't know if to cheer or cry so you hear sobs of happiness*. So I looked at the review from "Sissymac" and I want to say thank you. I thank you for your words of encouragement. And also *Drum role* IM BACK IN A WRITING MOOD. So you may be getting chapters better now :D. LoVe YoU lOvElY rEaDeRs! Please ReAd AnD rEvIeW!**

**Emma POV**

I had woken up, but I hadn't opened my eyes. I just felt so tired, like I just ran a marathon.

I could hear a steady beat and wasn't sure what it was. I tried to think back to the last thing that happened.

I remember Roland going to Griffin's lair, then me being dragged into Millie's apartment. It all started coming back to me. How Griffin was stuck in the electric tower, and then once I helped him, he brought me to the hospital. I'm pretty sure I blacked out after that, though.

I finally mustered up enough strength to open my eyes and sit up. I looked to my right and saw a machine from which the beeping was coming from.

I looked down at my hospital gown and lifted it up. My side had a bandage and also a gurdle wrapped around me. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 10:00 PM.

I turned and brought my legs over the side of the bed. I placed my feet on the cold floor and saw my shoes and pants on a chair nearby. My shirt must have been torn, and blood stained.

I walked silently over to the chair but of course, knowing me, I tripped on my way over. Luckily, I didn't really injure my side or anything else, for that matter.

When I got to the chair, I pulled on my pants, and put on my black Vans. Since I didn't have a shirt, I decided the first place I would jump is a store with a shirt. Since I personally hate going in places like Macy's and Sears (don't ask why, because I don't know), I just jumped inside Hot Topic; I can always rely on them for great band t-shirts. I snatched a guns and roses t-shirt and put it on after taking off my hospital gown.

I just then realized that I had no idea where David was, or if he was even alive. I soon got very worried. The last I saw him, was when he went to go save Millie. I didn't want to go there, but it was my only choice.

I let out an exhausted sigh, and closed my eyes. I thought of Griffin's beaten up couch and picture covered walls.

I watched as the scenery turned from one of the mall, to a slightly trashed lair. The only big problem was the part of the wall that David was pulled into. But that's really it.

I saw Griffin passed out on his mattress that was laying on the ground. I poked his sides, but he didn't seem to stir. I walked to the other side of him and was about to wack his head, when all of the sudden he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest.

You know, I really didn't expect this. Was Griffin a... A... Cuddler?

I tried to get out of his grip but his arms were too strong. Almost a kind of... Sexy strong. NO! STOP! I mentally slapped myself. I kicked him as hard as I could in the leg and his eyes shot open, which resulted in me on the floor.

"Ouch," I said as it freaking hurt my butt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Griffin huffed.

"Do you you know where David is?" I asked, "Because I have no clue where the hell to look for him."

"No, and I don't care. So would you kindly fuck off?!" He said with a growl.

"Where am I supposed to go?!" I yelled.

"Go to.. Um.. Well, bloody hell, I'm not your mother!" Griffin shouted.

I think it might of been because of everything that has been going on, but I don't know. Something I do know, is that I broke down crying right infront of him. I couldn't help it. The tears just started flowing, and they didn't seem to stop.

He immediatly got this terrified look on his face. I could tell he has never had to deal with a woman before.

"Stop crying, please, no, no, um, uh, agh." He started sputtering.

My eyes were starting to burn from how tired I still was, from whatever they gave me at the hospital.

"Fine, you can stay here." He said with a relieved expression once my crying started to die down.

He gave me a blanket and pillow and led me to the couch. But hey, what was I expecting? That he would let me take the bed? IT'S GRIFFIN WERE TALKING ABOUT.

I watched as he walked slowly back to his bed and realized he only had boxers on. And might I just add... DAMN HE HAD ONE FINE ASS.

**Hey, I know that this chapter was a little more short than usual. It's just that it's getting late and I'm super tired. But don't worry, I will be uploading another very soon. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! To read and review!**


	9. Chapter 8: It's a trap!

**Hey you all! I just want to thank "JasmineChyanne" for the nice review. I LOVE REVIEWS. They just make me so happy. So, I'm having a hard time waiting to write another chapter because I am having so much fun! Usually other authors on here put up a new chapter every month (unless your mean and put one up every half year). But I'm just way to happy and excited to wait! So I hope you like this chapter guys! And PLEASE PLEASE review! (Warning there is a lemon in this chapter. You can choose to skip that part but DON'T SKIP THIS CHAPTER, you might miss something if you do. If you would like to skip the lemon then just whenever it gets to the part when Griffin jumps back to the lair after they kiss just skip the rest of the chapter. But you need to read up until that part ok! But if you like to read lemons... READ AWAY! Also can you review and tell me if I wrote the lemon good? Cuz I haven't written one before and I hope it doesn't suck.)**

**Chapter 8**

**Emma POV**

I opened my eyes to see rock. No ceiling, just rock. I turned over and saw Griffin rummaging through a stack of papers.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Oh, your awake, good. Now I think it's time for you to leave, go find David... That means bye!" He replied. and so I said, "How am I suposed to find David?! He could be anywhere in the world! I don't know where to start."

"Well you can't stay here! I need to hunt for paladins." He said gruffly. Then an idea came to me. "What if I hunted them with you?" I asked hopefully. He just laughed.

"You? What makes ya think you got the skill to hunt and fight them."

"I've fought people before!" I replied hautily. "Oh really? Ok fine, fight me." He said with one of his usual cocky smirks. "Well, um." I tried to think of an excuse.

"Follow me." He said as he walked outside. He led me to a bin with everything from sticks, to guns, to wips. It all looked pretty beaten up.

He grabbed two sticks and threw one to me. I caught it but of course I dropped it afterwards. Curse my habbit of dropping things.

He laughed at me as I picked the stick up. "Ok, show me what you got." He said as he jumped behind me and swung for my head. I jumped to where he was before but the stick was too close for comfort to coliding with my head. I wasn't used to fighting another jumper. Usually I always had the upper hand.

I would just knock them out and make sure they didn't remember seeing my ability.

"YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY INJURED ME!" I yelled.

"What, you think the paladins will go easy on you? If they see you with me, they will only try harder to get ya." He snapped. I took my stick and jumped to his left and then right quickly and aimed for his side, but he was too fast.

Our sticks collided and he didn't waste time in hitting the back of my leg with his, which resulted in me on my knees.

"You see? Your dead now. I have you on your knees, might I quote the Queen? OFF WITH YOUR HEAD" He said grinning.

While he was standing there I took the oppurtunity to take my stick and swipe his legs from under him. I jumped onto him while he was laying on the ground and tried to take his stick. But he had another idea, he blocked my attacks and hit my wrist to knock it out of my hand. He dropped his own stick and quickly turned me over so that he could take control of the fight.

This position reminded me of the situation I was in before, with him. My cheeks soon turned a bright red but gladly he didn't notice, for he probably brushed it off as from the hot sun.

He soon had me pinned and said "You see, this is why your not coming with me."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( **TWO WEEKS LATER **)()()()()()()()()()()()()

I practiced with Griffin whenever I could.

He of course wasn't taking me on one of his 'jobs' because he didn't think I was ready.

IM AS READY AS A CHICKEN GETTING IT'S ASS FRIED.

I of course told him this. "Griffin please, please let me come. I'm telling you I can do it." "No, your still not ready." He said. But I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"GRIFFIN, YOU BETTER TAKE ME THE FUCK WITH YOU OR I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD OUT THERE I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HAIR OUT!" I said with as much harshness as I could muster. He looked into my eyes and said, "Are you positive. Are you completely sure, because this ain't shit to mess around with."

"Yes, I am." I said getting extremely excited.

"Get dressed." He said.

I quickly ran behind the couch (This is where I have been getting dressed since the lair is like one giant room) and changed out of yesterdays clothes into black jeans and a grey tank top with a black jacket.

Also I slipped on my black vans, that surprisingly haven't gotten ruined yet.

I hopped up from the back of the couch to find him dressed in all black much like myself, so that we could hide in the shadows. He grabbed my arm and Jumped us to a street with shops along the sides.

We passed by a coffee shop and I saw two men in long trench coats with dark brief cases. I immediatly knew who and what they were. Paladins.

Griffin turned on a flashlight and shined it at the store so that it drew their attention to him. Then he jumped a foot away smiling. The Paladins quickly stood and made their way through the shop towards the doors. We started running towards the park that was just infront of us. But we soon skid to a stop to see about five Paladins infront of us.

"It's a trap" Griffin whispered.

He quickly grabbed my hand and we started to run towards an ally way. Griffin quickly ran inside an said, "We need to make sure they don't know it's us. Quick take off your jacket, and put your hair down." I pulled out my pony tail and my hair fell to my waste, and I slid off my jacket as Griffin did the same.

He then grabbed me and pulled me flush agaisnt him. I was very confused as he told me, "Kiss me" then he pushed me against the wall.

His mouth soon attacked mine and at first I didn't respond. But after a second or two, I gave him what he was giving me. I could hear the Paladins passing us probably thinking we were two hormonal teens.

When ever we were sure that they were gone we stopped. But Griffin grabbed me and our jackets and jumped us to the lair, where he took my back and pushed me towards him.

At first all I was thinking was "WHAT THE HELL" but that was just until his lips met mine. He pushed me against the wall like he did in the ally way and he kicked off his shoes. He pushed me higher on the wall and I wrapped my legs around his hips.

He pulled me off the wall and carried me to his mattress and laid me down while I pushed my own shoes off as he did.

I felt his hands travel under my shirt and start messing with my stomach. He soon got impatient and pulled my shirt over my head and quickly started massaging my breast.

I thought it was unfair of him to be undressing me while he was standing there, fully clothed.

I pulled his shirt over his head and started unbuttoning his pants as he unclasped my bra. He slid it off and then kicked his pants off.

He started to suck my right nipple, while massaging my left with his hands. I could feel myself getting wet which I could tell was making him restless.

He pulled my belt over and then unslipped it from it's hoops and started pulling my pants down.

Once my pants were off, I could feel his bulging member touching my leg.

I decided to not let him have all the fun and flipped him over and started to suck on his neck then made my way down his chest licking him as I went.

I soon got to his hips and started to suck and carress them, as I slowly slipped his boxers down. I looked down to see that he had the most perfectly sized dick. Please don't think I'm weird but you must agree.

If a guys dick is too big it's not a good thing! It hurts way to much, and if it's too small... Well I think we can all agree no one likes that.

I could tell he didn't like that I was just sitting there staring at him in his vulnarable state so he flipped me over and decided to give me a taste of my own medicine.

He grabbed my underwear and teased me by wrapping his fingers around the ends but never pulling them down. I soon felt him start to slide them down though and then felt him slip a finger inside of me.

He then added another, and another. He started moving his fingers and it was driving me insane. After a couple of minutes of torturing me, he positioned himself above me.

He looked into my eyes asking for permission, as I knew that underneath his ruffness he was a gentlman. I nodded my head as to say yes.

He slid into me and I let out a silent scream. Now I don't know if you remember, but I have lived with my brother for a long time now.

That means I can't get away with sex, nor did I want to.

But I couldn't help but let a tear escape my eye from the small pain. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought though, it was mostly just me freaking out that made me cry.

But gladly he was so focused on what was going on, on the lower half of me, that he didn't see what happened on the upper half.

So what I'm trying to say is... I'm a virgin.

It soon didn't hurt at all and I quickly felt the pleasure of it. I couldn't help but let out a moan as he started to go faster and faster. I could feel myself almost hit climax.

We both hit it around the same time and he slowly pulled out of me.

He laid down and pulled the covers around us, while slinging his arm over me.

He kissed me once more before we both passed out from exaustion.

**Authors note!**

**So how did I do?! It was my first time writing one and I hope it didn't stink! Will you lovely readers PLEASE review and tell me how it was? I REALLY need to know I didn't screw it up TOO much. Knowing me, I probably did though. :D**

**pLeAsE rEaD aNd ReViEw!**


	10. Chapter 9: I'm a stalker

**Authors Note: So in the last chapter, I wrote a lemon! For those of you who read it... DID YOU LIKE IT?! I really want to know so PLEASE PLASE I BEG YOU, to review. Really, it was my first time writing one. So I would like to know how I did. **

**So anyways, I'm sitting here listening to my music on spotify and writing. (Panic at the disco, MIKA, Imagine Dragons, Rachel Crow, Kerli, Skylar Grey, ect.)**

**One more thing! I know this is going to sound cheesy but I think I am going to write a story for each one of the disney princesses! But theres a twist! In each story, the princess won't be a princess at all and they will be some kind of evil creature that falls in love and becomes good in the end! Right now I have started on Ariel because she is my FAVORITE disney princess. It might have to do with the fact shes a mermaid. lol well I beg of you lovely readers to PLEASE go read it and tell me if you like it!**

**pLeAsE rEaD & ReViEw!**

I woke up once again, looking at the same ceiling as I had, many days before. The only difference is, I'm not on the couch.

WHAT. THE. HELL.

I was about to get up, thinking that maybe I just fell off the couch.

Then last night hit me.

Don't worry, I'm not about to freak out and say I never want to see Griffin again, and leave him forever, just to randomly run into him. That would be awkward. Oh crap, I'm rambling in my head.

His arm was wrapped around my stomach and it felt like our bodies were made for each other. Like God knew that this would happen and molded our bodies to fit. Okay, I know I probably sound cheesy. SO WHAT!

Let me enjoy myself okay! I haven't had male company since we ran away, and the farthest I had ever gotten with a boy was a kiss. Which really I was too young to do anyways.

I saw him start to wake up and pretended to be asleep. At first I thought he went back to sleep because I didn't feel the mattress move, but then I felt him warm body leave mine. It got cold when he left so I pulled the blanket over me more. Of course I pretended to do it in my sleep though.

I peeked through my eyelids to see him walk over to an old dresser and pull a pair of boxer shorts and black jeans out. He started to pull them on and all I could think was "DAMN". Once he was fully dressed he jumped.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do. Should I stay here? Leave? Was last night just a one time thing? Or did he actually like me?

Since I wasn't sure, I decided to go looking for David again. I haven't really thought of how to track him when I thought of something.

If I find Millie, I find David.

Now I know Griffin is going to kill me later for using his computer that is probably illegal everywhere, but I logged in. I knew his password by now because I always saw him type it in. I never went anywhere, just stayed in the lair, or fought and jogged in the lonely desert.

The password is furrymittens.

I get why he chose it. Never in a million years would someone think that he chose THAT as a password. So therefore, no one would ever figure it out. But he also never thought someone would be staying with him, and spying over his shoulder at what he was doing.

I typed the password in and looked for the last time Millie used her credit card.

The most recent thing she bought was "Madame Tiffany's lingerie".

I was about to laugh when I realized who she bought it for. Gross.

I looked up the address for the credit card but I knew it wouldnt be where they are actually staying. Luckily the place she bought this stuff is in a store, in the mall. Also it was bought only an hour ago so she might still be there. I grabbed two pockets knives and hid one in each shoe.

Griffin won't let me leave without a weapon.

I looked at the malls address and saw that it was on the same main road as a sub shop I like to go to. So I jumped to the shop and started to jogg down the sidewalk. When I saw the mall I walked behind a bush then jumped to the side of the main doors.

Once I made sure no one saw me I walked in.

The cafeteria is pretty full today because I think it's almost christmas, I'm not exactly sure though because ever since I have been with Griffin I haven't been keeping the date. I then realized that I don't even know how long its been that I've seen David.

I start walking around the general area that the pink filled store is but I don't see her.

After another hour I decide she wouldn't be sitting in a store that long. Well, she might have but my stomaches starting to growl because I haven't eatin anything today. On my way back to the food court I see her.

I can't believe my luck.

I don't want to just run right to her, so instead I follow her.

She leaves the mall and gets in her car. Ugh I am NOT jumping all the way wherever shes going. So Instead of me doing all that just so I can be exausted when we get there, I jump in a car and hotwire it. Now I knwo what your thinking, how does she know how to do that? Griffin has taught me a lot.

He acts like he wishes I wasn't there, but I see him secretly smile whenever he teaches me something that has to do with "surviving".

We pull out of the parking lot and I follow her about ten minutes away to a row of apartment buildings.

This makes me pissed.

Your telling me that me and Griffin have been eating lunch and dinner only a couple of minutes away from where he lives!? How could I not have seen him around?!

She gets out and goes to a door with a big _**312 **_on it.

I wait a couple minutes after she goes in and then knock on the door.

As the door opens, I get nervous because I haven't seen him in a while.

All of the sudden I'm on the ground with what feels like a buffalo on top of me.

It's David.

"Emma! I've missed you!" He said like an excited little boy finally being reunited with a relative.

"Well you sure didn't look for me! I have been eating at the subshop just a little bit of ways from here and I never once ran into you!" I said getting upset.

He slipped off my and helped me up.

"What do you mean?! Of course I've been looking for you! You haven't exactly made yourself easy to find!" He replied back.

He's right. How on earth would he be able to find me when Griffin makes it impossible so that Palledins don't find us.

"Yeah I guess not" I said, wondering how long I could wait before he asked where I have been living.

He lead me inside and the apartment was nice. Not big, but not too small.

Millie welcomed me with a hug, obviously glad that her boyfriends sister was back. "I'm so glad your back, he was so worried." She whispered in my ear.

"So where have you been this whole time? It's been a year!" David asked, really interested.

"A YEAR?!" I expected maybe around 4 months, NOT a year.

"Yeah" Millie replied to my outburst.

"Um... Well... With Griffin." I said with a whisper.

"WHAT?! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT HE TRIED TO KILL YOU AND MILLIE?!" David yelled, his face turning red.

"Yes, but we've kind of become a 'team' I guess you could say. I help him hunt palledins now." I was NOT telling him how close we've gotten, especially after him getting mad only about us hunting palledins together.

"So I was wondering if I could sleep on your couch tonight?" I asked.

"DID HE HURT YOU?" He asked, of course jumping to conclusions.

"No, I just need a break from the desert. It gets kinda hot out there you know" I lied smoothly.

"Sure of course sweety." Millie said, taking over. Since both of them are around 4 years older than me, she starts kind of turning on her mother mode. I am of course okay with this. I just smirk at David as his girlfriend starts babying me instead of him.

HA-HA

**Author: Okay! TIPPY! She found David! *applauses with legs, slapping them together*. So I think we all know that David is going to flip out when he finds out about Griffin! I'm getting all jittery and excited just thinking about it!**


End file.
